


Bleeding

by CherryFlight



Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Faction Romance, I'm such a sucker for those, M/M, Zakuul's Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlight/pseuds/CherryFlight
Summary: With their worlds crumbling around them, Flow and Oberon steal a quiet moment during hyperspace travel as they try to escape the might of the Eternal Fleet.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Male Sith Warrior
Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643305
Kudos: 5





	Bleeding

The flickering blue of hyperspace travel played over their faces like a procession of ghosts, eerie, ethereal tendrils of light against the Fury’s dark metal interior. Flow watched it pass, feeling the uncertain tension in the air, from within, from the Imperial officer at flight controls, and from the Sith standing at his side. Two hours of travel, and not one of them had moved since they’d made the jump to escape the seemingly invincible fleet of unmanned ships. There had been no signs of being followed or interrupted. And yet…

Quinn cleared his throat quietly, as if to ensure it could still produce sound at all. Oberon and Flow breathed out tense sighs in unison, and in the broken silence, Oberon squeezed Flow’s arm. His fingers were trembling.

Flow looked up at him, into his weary, haunted eyes, dark with a sense of failure. He had to protect him from his own emotions, the way Oberon had protected him for so long. He had to comfort him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled to guide him closer. “Come here. We’ll be okay, somehow.”

Oberon sat sideways in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his own. His breath was warm on his scalp, a comforting sign of life in the ghostly light.

Quinn spoke up hesitantly, otherwise stifling any other sign of discomfort. “Er…my lord, Master Volere? Should I leave?”

Both of them looked over at him for a moment, then Oberon chuckled. “Quinn, if we needed privacy, we would find it. Leave only if you truly wish to.”

“Of course, my lord. Thank you.”

He stayed in his seat, and the silence in the cockpit became a little less tense. Oberon absentmindedly played with Flow’s hair, while he held him close, warmth and weight and love in the wake of awful upheaval. Oberon’s apprentice, Jaesa, had confirmed with her superior Force senses that none of Flow’s crew had died in the attack that had cost him his ship. That had eased his mind greatly, but even she couldn’t account for droids. Teeseven and Seetoo - were they all right? Had they survived?

Sensing his renewed worry, Oberon kissed the top of his head.

“We’ll get through this somehow,” he said, echoing his own words. A slight pull at his belt, and his main-hand lightsaber, the one Oberon had given him, hovered up in front of them, its exposed white crystal gleaming.

“Do you remember, Flow, when I gave this to you?”

“I remember,” Flow said, his voice dropping to a whisper at the memory of fragile peace still in place, of everything being taken care of for the time being, of being able to sit together on a riverbank and expose deep wounds to one another in the hopes of healing them.

“This crystal was red, then.”

“It was. You said it had been green.”

“And I couldn’t make it bleed, so my- the man I used to call my father did it for me.”

Shivering, Flow held Oberon tighter. “It’s healed now.”

“But it will never be green again. It is no longer in pain, but it will never be the same.”

“I…” He looked up at Oberon, who drew back just far enough to meet his eyes. “I don’t know that, in this metaphor, I’m _not_ still bleeding.”

“Nor do I. Nor do I…”. Oberon leaned down for a brief kiss, then settled back down to rest against him. “Someday, though. I think we will find peace the same way your crystal did - by working together.”

They settled into silence again, somewhat comforted by admitting their pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I freely mix canon and legends where I want. I love the concept of corrupting and purifying lightsaber crystals (if it can happen to a person or a planet, after all...) and think kyber makes a fine addition to the galaxy. It's handy for characterization metaphor too! A bit on the nose, but we're all just having fun here, right?
> 
> Anyway even though this is the first piece I posted regarding Flow and Oberon's relationship I do actually have fics that deal with moments earlier in its timeline than this, this one was just ready before the others. Hopefully, being dropped into the middle of it isn't too bad.


End file.
